During the winter operation of a tree harvester or other engine powered device in areas which receive snowfall, such snow can tend to plug the air intake assembly or precleaner mounted upon the tree harvester and prevent the communication of ambient air to the intake manifold of the engine. Even on a clear day, the harvesting of a tree heavily laden with snow can cause a localized snow flurry plugging the air intake assembly. This plugging can result in poor engine performance and possibly shut down the engine completely if it becomes too severe. In fact, these localized snow flurries can produce so much snow accumulation on the tree harvester that the air intake assembly is completely hidden.
The above problem is normally remedied by disassemblying the air intake assembly or precleaner to remove the accumulated snow and/or water resulting from the melting of said snow.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an air intake assembly which is efficient to manufacture, easy to operate and which does not become clogged or otherwise inoperable in severe weather conditions.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problem as set forth above.